<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Thought, Fills Immensity by Twinstorms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781881">One Thought, Fills Immensity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinstorms/pseuds/Twinstorms'>Twinstorms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinstorms/pseuds/Twinstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings of Dante upon returning from Hell as he meets with his friends again and tries to deal with Vergil. Vergil meeting with different members of the DMC Crew and dealing with having a son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante &amp; Patty Lowell, Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Nero &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Thought, Fills Immensity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Everything was still that afternoon in the Devil May Cry office. The sunlight that filtered through the blinds illuminated Dante leaning back in his desk chair, lazily flicking through the issues of the magazines he had missed. It was like a hundred other afternoons before it and dragged on like all of them, the minutes slowly ticking by. It was strange going back to how life was before he had dropped to Hell with Vergil most days. Ever since he had gotten back, his shop hadn’t been empty for more than a couple hours. He chuckled as he remembered the first couple days after he and Vergil had come back. His friends (family, really) had swarmed around them not ready to leave them alone after how long they had been gone in Hell.</p><p>              It was late by the time they made it to the shop. Dante was weary to his bones. He could feel the demon blood and viscera dried into his hair and clothing and it was driving him crazy. He ran his hand through his hair before stealing a glance at Vergil. Ever since they had gotten back from Hell, Vergil had fallen silent. Dante wasn’t an idiot. He knew Vergil shut up anytime he mentioned Nero and Dante was sure the kid was still hanging around.  He nudged Vergil as he saw the flickering neon light of the shop, “Guess Morrison kept the lights on and the bills paid. At least we have hot showers to look forward to.” Dante smiled, hopeful to see Lady or Trish still hanging around somewhere. Dante moved ahead somewhat eagerly only to pause as he heard Vergil’s footsteps stop, “Verge-“ He started before Vergil cut him off.</p><p>              “I will find my own place.” Vergil spoke quickly, stepping back as if threatened. “I don’t want to put up with your mess.” He offered as an excuse, but Dante wasn’t having it grabbing his arm before Vergil could back away.</p><p>              “We both need rest. I promise no one is going to bother us tonight.” Dante spoke, more serious than before. He wasn’t about to lose Vergil again, especially from him just running away. “Plus, you can’t leave until you talk to Nero. Otherwise he’d kick my ass.” Dante smiled slightly starting to drag him towards the shop’s door, ignoring the frown on Vergil’s face at his mention of Nero. He kicked the old oak doors door open easily and glanced around the room. It was definitely cleaner than he had left it and it was clear that someone (or more likely several someones) had gone through his desk but otherwise everything was left the same, from the skulls pinned to the wall with swords to the pool table to the gun and fashion magazines piled on the coffee table. Dante felt Vergil pull his arm out of Dante’s grip and realized he had frozen when he had stepped inside. Suddenly, he felt the exhaustion hit him and he sagged tossing the ruined coat on the couch.  Meanwhile, Vergil was taking a look around nodding towards the weapons on the wall his hand brushing over where the sword, Sparda, used to hang.</p><p>              Dante moved towards the stairs, speaking to Vergil as he did, “Shower’s over this-“ He froze as the floor creaked above his head. Both of them tensed up. Vergil’s hand moved toward Yamato’s hilt and Dante pulled out King Cerberus before pausing and shaking his head. He couldn’t believe it was instinct now to be prepared to fight in an instant at every noise or creature they came across. He tossed the nunchucks on his desk with a scoff before heading toward the stairs. His nerves were still shot and his tension still didn’t disappear. It didn’t sound like Lady or Nero’s boots and they would have been able to sense Trish. He headed up the stairs and carefully pushed open the cracked door to his room. That’s when he saw her. At the same time, the blonde haired girl jumped to her feet from Dante’s bed starting to speak before her eyes widened and she fell silent. Tears quickly sprung to her eyes and she took a small step forward. “Patty?” Dante managed before she swept him up in a hug burying her face into his shoulder, tears soaking into his shirt. Dante held her close, rubbing her back.</p><p>              It was a couple of moments before she pulled away, wiping her face and speaking up, “Dante! You just disappeared! I thought-“ She wiped her face again before hitting his shoulder lightly. “You jerk. You owe me two birthday presents. I can’t believe you just ignored all my calls,” she huffed.</p><p>              Dante let out a chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. At first, a mumble slipped out as he processed what he said, “Two birthdays…?” He spoke below her hearing before he swept her off of her feet and carrying her downstairs. “Sorry, princess. Didn’t think I’d be away that long. At least, I got a nice long nap in peace.” He smirked, those his tone was light and warm. Patty rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder again. He headed down the stairs and let her down, setting her on the desk. Seeing Patty had lightened his heart. Ever since she had come into his light, she dragged him away from the dark thoughts that always clouded his mind when he couldn’t find work. Protecting her had been one of the best jobs he had ever done. Morrison probably knew it was when he had decided to give Dante the job. Patty’s squeal as she glanced down at her dress and the stains now on it after Dante had hugged her. She made a face. “Are you even listening, Dante? Why did you have to get blood on my dress…?” She slowly trailed off as she saw Vergil in by the demon skulls examining them or perhaps avoiding conversation. She glanced over them before leaning towards Dante and whispered to him, “Is this your brother?” Then, she cleared her throat and hopped down from the desk holding out her hand. “Hi! I’m Patty Lowell. It’s nice to meet you, Dante’s brother. I’ve heard a lot!”</p><p>               While Dante had been talking to Patty, Vergil had started ready for the next fight, his hand on Yamato. However, he heard how relaxed Dante sounded and he let out a breath, dropping his hand away from the blade. He continued to examine the office not sure what to do with himself. Once Patty started to talk, he didn’t know how to react to her bubbliness or how to interact with normal people when he didn’t have an agenda in mind. There was a beat of silence as Vergil processed what was said before shaking her hand. “Vergil.” He spoke after he realized she was waiting for a reply. “I’ll be staying here for a while.” He quickly let go and Dante looked between them with a  chuckle before pulling off his boots off and tossing them near the door.</p><p>              “I’ll leave you two to chat. I need a shower before I collapse. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, Patty.” He spoke, strolling towards the back into the bathroom, the hot water turning on.</p><p>              “Dante-“<br/>
              “Dante-“</p><p><br/>
              Both Vergil and Patty started to interject before they both glanced at each other and both of them cutting themselves off. There were several moments of silence before Patty brushed off her dress, looking over Vergil, “Well I’m sure Dante hasn’t offered you any tea. I’ll get you some.” She headed towards the kitchen a little eagerly to have something to do other than facing a stoic and awkward Vergil. She hurried to grab a mug and quickly began brewing tea. She set the mug in front of him before speaking again. “You know, I first heard about you from Lady. When I met Dante, he didn’t really talk about you. Did you really raise that tower? Temi-Ni-whatever?” She was trying to fill up the silence and as she did Vergil shifted awkwardly. He sipped his tea before setting it down. “Yes, that was me.” He glanced down almost ashamed. “I was much younger then.” He spoke softly.</p><p>              Patty took in his words silently before speaking softly, “No one blames you for that anymore. Everyone makes mistakes.” She pushed herself up moving towards the door speaking, “I should get back here before my mom starts to worry. Tell Dante I’m going to get him back for ignoring my calls and I’m glad to finally meet you.” She hurried through the heavy doors.</p><p>              Vergil blinked as she left before going back to the tea, surprisingly grateful for it. It was odd how relaxed Patty and Dante’s office made him but for the first time in a long time he was able to sit and take a deep breath.</p><p>              And then Dante walked out of the shower still half naked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>I'll be updating as soon as I can get the next chapter written how I'd like it!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>